


The Other Side of the Border

by MagicPencil2



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: (failed) human sacrifices, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bellum is a disaster lesbian but we love her, Dakota is a lovable bastard, Dash is prissy, El Topo is a sweetheart, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jayla needs to calm down, Julia is amazing and underappreciated, Love at First Sight, Luma and Jaspen are twins, M/M, Maelstrom's a mess, Mating Bites, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Parent Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego), Player is a tiny boy, Politics Suck, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Soulmates, Sunny's super sweet, War Issues, background OCs - Freeform, but not really, chase is why we can't have nice things, cleo is judging everyone, dadowsan, enemies to lesbians, rival packs, ship kids, the ocs are not the main focus, they are their as love interests and to make the story interesting, this author is mean and she only kinda sorry, zack and ivy sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPencil2/pseuds/MagicPencil2
Summary: "Humans and Beasts co-exist in a fragile peace, but no one is sure how long that peace will last before the fires of war rage across the lands like they did so many years ago. Humans rule the cities, while beasts prowl the forests and oceans.""Why can't we live together?""Beasts are dangerous, with sharp teeth, wings, and claws! Besides, a beast wouldn't hesitate to snatch up a morsel like you.""Will we ever meet a beast?""Let's hope you don't."--------The little town of Fallibane rests on the border of Beast territory, and used to be a focal point in the Human-Monster War all those years ago. They never gave up the fight, and generations later the Humans who live there train to fight beasts. And a few months ago, they launched an attack.Surrounded on all sides by Beast territory but unwilling to leave, the superstitious village of Rocksgrove makes a yearly sacrifice to the Beasts. A human sacrifice. Three unlucky people are left as an offering to the beasts to spare their village. The time is drawing nearer for the sacrifice, and some residents are getting nervous.The Blazers pack is the most influential pack in the area, and they're ready to find their fated mates.
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/OFC, Crackle/OFC, Dash Haber/Zack, Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom/Shadowsan, Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego), El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Ivy/OFC, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Neal/OFC, Paper Star/Tigress | Sheena, Player/OFC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Reference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lirim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994928) by [Virus138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138). 



> I read Lirim by Virus138 and was immediatly inspired to write this fic. If you are into Original Works, I would go check them out!

This chapter is for character reference and a place to ask questions that are not related to a specific chapter

This is also the chapter that will be constantly edited for clarification 

Beasts

**Gunnar Maelstrom**

Maelstrom is a large white-furred ice wolf. He is the leader of the Blazers and is the oldest member of the pack. He can manipulate ice and water, as well as cause storms when he's angry. He helped raise Carmen. In this story, he is 42 years old. Maelstrom is Suhara's Soulmate.

**Saira Bellum**

Saira is a demon beast, with scaly wings, horns, sharp teeth and claws, and able to breath fire. She helped raise Carmen, and has been Maelstrom's loyal deputy and friend for years. In this stroy, she is 36 years old. Saira is Cleo's soulmate.

**Carmen**

Carmen is a fox beast with red fur. She was raised by Maelstrom and Saira after her father Dexter died. In this story, she is 19 years old. Carmen is Julia's Soulmate.

**Zack**

Zack is a Red Panda beast. He and his sister were found abandoned by the pack at a young age and have be members ever since. In this stroy, he is 21 years old. Zack is Dash's soulmate.

**Ivy**

Ivy is a Red Panda beast. She and her brother were found abandoned by the pack at a young age and have be members ever since. In this story, she is 22 years old. Ivy is Luma's soulmate.

**Tammy (Paper Star)**

Tammy is a fox beast with orange fur. She was born into the pack. In this story, she is 21 years old. Tammy is Sheena's soulmate.

**Chase**

Chase is chocolate lab beast. He was born into the pack. In this story, he is 30 years old. Chase is Jaspen's Soulmate.

**Antonio**

Antonio is a spanish alano beast. He joined the pack w/ Dakota when his old pack was killed by humans. In this story, he is 20 years old. Antonio is Jean-Paul's soulmate.

**Neal**

Neal is an electric eel beast. He was a loner until he saved Saira's life and was invited to join the Blazers. In this story, he is 26 years old. Neal is Jayla's soulmate.

**Sunny (OC)**

Sunny is a lioness beast. She was born into the pack. In this story, she is 12 years old. Sunny is Player's soulmate.

**Dakota (OC)**

Dakota is a Tasmanian Devil beast. She joined the pack w/ Antonio when her old pack was killed by humans. In this story, she is 18 years old. Dakota is Gray's soulmate.

Humans

**Suhara (Shadowsan)**

Suhara is a Rocksgrove guard, who used to protect the city from beasts until he was chosen as a human sacrifice. In this story, he is 39 years old. Suhara is Maelstrom's soulmate.

**Cleo**

Cleo is the best seamstress in Rocksgrove, and is rather wealthy. When her son Dash is chosen as a human sacrifice, she risks her life to steal him back. In this story, she is 34 years old. Cleo is Saira's soulmate.

**Julia**

Julia is an officer who lives in Fallibane. She was tasked to find out what happened to Player, Luma, and Jaspen when they disappeared. Her mission takes her right into Beast territory. In this story, she is 19 years old. Julia is Carmen's soulmate.

**Dash**

Dash is the son of Cleo and an aspiring fashion designer who was chosen as a human sacrifice. In this story, he is 18 years old. Dash is Zack's soulmate.

**Player**

Player lived in Fallibane, and was participating in a Truth or Dare game. When dared to spend the night in the beast infested forest, he goes missing, along with his adopted older siblings Luma and Jaspen. In this story, he is 11 years old. Player is Sunny's soulmate.

**Sheena**

Sheena was a warrior of Fallibane, when her squad was captured by beasts. While the rest of the squad is ransomed back to Fallibane, She, Jean-Paul, and Gray are kept against their will at the Pack's home, and they are determined to find out why. In this story, she is 21 years old. Sheena is Tammy's soulmate.

**Jean-paul**

Jean-paul was a warrior of Fallibane, when his squad was captured by beasts. While the rest of the squad is ransomed back to Fallibane, He, Sheena, and Gray are kept against their will at the Pack's home, and they are determined to find out why. In this story, he is 20 years old. Jean-Paul is Antonio's soulmate.

**Gray**

Gray was a warrior of Fallibane, when his squad was captured by beasts. While the rest of the squad is ransomed back to Fallibane, He, Sheena, and Jean-Paul are kept against their will at the Pack's home, and they are determined to find out why. In this story, he is 19 years old. Gray is Dakota's Soulmate.

**Luma (OC)**

Luma and her twin sister Jaspen lived in Fallibane, and were participating in a Truth or Dare game. When her foster brother Player is dared to spend the night in the woods, they volunteer to come with him. All three of them are no where to be found by day break. In this story, she is 25. Luma is Ivy's soulmate.

**Jaspen (OC)**

Jaspen and her twin sister Luma lived in Fallibane, and were participating in a Truth or Dare game. When her foster brother Player is dared to spend the night in the woods, they volunteer to come with him. All three of them are no where to be found by day break. In this story, she is 25. Jaspen is Chase's soulmate.

**Jayla (OC)**

Jayla was a artist in Rocksgrove until she was chosen as a human sacrifice. In this story, she is 24. Jayla is Neal's soulmate.

Notes

+There are several kinds of wolf types. General wolves are the most common, while the other three types are more rare.

1) Ice Wolves are white, and have water/ice influence. Some can have the ability to influence storms

2) Dark Wolves are Black, and have shadow influence. 

3) Sun Wolves are light colors, and have healing abilities.

4) General Wolves are gray or brown, and have no special abilities

+Beasts and Humans are currently in a political war, and people on both sides are starting to prepare for war. (Or like Fallibane, is already fighting)

+This is a soulmate universe, but only the beasts believe in soulmates. Humans treat it as superstition, while Beast will only mate with their fated soulmate. Soulmates can feel each others emotions (on a low key level) and when bonded, can speak telepathically with each other. Humans gave up on soulmates because it was to hard to identify them, but Beasts never had that problem, because a beast can smell their Soulmate. They can feel the connection to them the first time they lock eyes. (This leads to a culture barrier between Beast/Human relationships) 

+To become official mates, the Beast needs to bite their soulmate to prompt the change from human to beast. This only works if both mates are willing, otherwise the bond may fail. The change from human to beast is not comfy, and varies between each person.

+Beasts have three forms:

1) A "Beast" form, where they are fully the animal their beast identifies as

2) A "Human" form, where they look human, but are still distinguishable from normal humans

3) A "Hybrid" Form, where they are humanoid, but have characteristics of their beast (Example: A humanoid with wolf ears and tail, fangs, and paws) 


	2. Everyone hates Justin Bieber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Blazers Pack!

When Carmen woke up for dinner, it was 7pm and the sun was already setting. She yawned and attempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but someone chewing on her ear dragged her back awake against her will.

"Ivyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

The beast whined, flicking her ear out of her best friend's mouth.

"Carmeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

The Red Panda beast whined right back, flicking Carmen's nose with her bushy tail.

"Just five more minutes...."

She curled her head and tucked her face under her own tail.

"Oh no you don't!"

Ivy growled, pouncing on her. She bit down lightly on the younger girl's girls neck, snarling a mock challenge.

_Well, Carmen was never one to back away from a challenge!_

She whipped up, her lithe body quicker than Ivy's fluffy one. After a few minutes of scuffling on her bed, Carmen managed to pin Ivy down.

"Ha! Victory!"

She crowed, getting off Ivy and giving her tail a triumphant lick.

Ivy bared her teeth, looking like she was about to pounce again, when the door opened.

"Ivy, I thought you were bringing Carmen down!"

Antonio leaned in, bracing his hand of the doorframe and taking in their rumpled appearances. He smiled, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"What?"

Ivy asked. He just chuckled softly.

"WHAT???"

She yelled, the confusion and indignence on her face finally making him lose it and point to the mirror.

"The back of your shirt!"

She and Carmen looked back at the mirror at the same moment, then Ivy screamed.

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

And rushed out of the room. Antonio turned to Carmen, still chuckling

"Well, you coming? You know how Saira's really big on pack meals."

The fox beast stretched, yawning wide enough to show her glittery fangs.

"Yeah, Saira's gonna be _pissed_ if I miss pack dinner again."

The dog beast cuffed her on the side of her head in admonishment.

"Watch your language!"

"Whatever dork!"

She ruffled his hair, causing his floppy ears to fall in front of his eyes.

"Watch it _chica,_ or I'll bite!"

He snapped playfully at her, causing her to squeak, them punched him in the shoulder.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Carmen spun around and ran off, laughing in exhilaration, the barking behind her signifying he was giving chase.  
—————  
When Ivy got downstairs, she charged right at the the Red Panda beast that was sitting on the couch eating Cheetos. A black haired girl and an electric eel beast managed to grab her before she could reach Zack, but holding back sibling rage wasn't easy.

"Heeeeey Ivy...what's up?"

Zack asked with a nervous smile.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP! YOU WROTE SOMETHING HORRIBLE ON MY SHIRT!"

The black haired girl craned her head back to look at the back of the redhead's shirt, and choked.

"I'm guessing you don't like it?"

"LIKE _HELL_ I WOULD EVER LIKE IT!"

A small blonde girl wandered in from the kitchen, looking confused. She read the words on the back of Ivy's shirt, turned to the Labrador beast next to her and asked

"Chase, who's Justin Bieber?"

This caused Zack to start laughing, and the two restraining Ivy joined. Chase Devineaux flinched, and his eyes got a glossy sheen as he stared into nothingness. His voice was full of pain and embarrassment when he answered.

"It's better you don't know, Sunny. Spare yourself."

The blonde huffed, but said nothing else. The black haired girl and the electric eel beast exchanged looks, then both suddenly seemed dead serious.

"So Dakota,"

The eel asked the black haired girl, a hint of a smile trying to break through is false-seriousness.

"Should we let Ivy go? Get vengeance for her tarnished pride?"

"I don't know Neal,"

The black haired girl, Dakota, responded, side-eyeing a trapped Zack.

"What is the proper punishment for writing " **I** 🖤 **Justin Bieber"** on your sister's shirt?"

Neal seemed to consider this for a moment, he and Dakota staring Zack down in a way that made him certain that he would get no mercy.

"I think this is a criminal offense, if I do say so myself."

Dakota nodded

"Let the punishment fit the crime."

Both Dakota and Neal let go of Ivy at the same time, letting her attack Zack. They hung onto each other, nearly _crying_ they were laughing so hard as Zack ran away screaming.

Sunny stole Zack's unfinished bowl of Cheetos, and Chase grabbed the remote. Carmen and Antonio entered the living room, looking flushed and amused. They flopped down on the couch, panting.

"Dinner time!"

The call from the kitchen prompted a storm to the sink to wash their hands. Carmen smiled as the speaker leaned out of the kitchen doorway.

"Did you make dinner Saira? I just want to know if it's edible!"

The demon beast laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not, Tammy and Maelstrom cooked."

"Good, cause your cooking _sucks._ "

Saira flipped her off good-Naturedly and was promptly slammed into by two screaming balls of red fur.

Carmen laughed as Saira squeaked while being smushed under Zack and Ivy, and thought

_I never want this to change. Life is perfect the way it is._

She ignored the small but intensifying pangs she got in her mind, the part connected to her Soulmate, and went to join her pack at the table.


End file.
